The present invention refers to a syringe to be used in endodontia, namely, that branch of odontology concerned with the treatment of teeth root canals.
In the endodontic field, normal syringes for injections or considerably complicated electromechanical devices are currently used to wash the root canals of the teeth.
Considering that, for an effective washing of teeth root canals, it is usually necessary to use two liquids, in particular hydrogen peroxide and sodium hypochlorite, injected one after the other, it is immediately obvious that the instruments used up to now are quite insufficient, mainly from a practical viewpoint, in that they must be filled in sequence with said two different liquids with resulting considerable loss of time.